User talk:Hobbiton777
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:USS Kelvin personnel" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 22:09, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 23:18, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Source Could you please explain what is your source that your recently uploaded file is Tavarus Conley? Tom (talk) 10:12, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but fixed this myself. You had no idea if the person is Tavarus Conley as you've uploaded a blurry shot of Antonio Elias as Pitts. Case closed. Please, for future contributions, make sure your uploaded/added content presents valid information. Thanks. Tom (talk) 10:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Source, again Could you please let us know what is your source for identifying John Blackman? Tom (talk) 15:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Since in casts, the extras who are credited usually have lines, so that's why I identified John Blackman as one of the unknowns. (Hobbiton777 (talk) 15:49, September 29, 2016 (UTC)) Source, Part III I don't understand why you revert my edits again and again. All I am asking for is a source. In the case of Nicole Dickinson I want to know from which episode the image is. And please don't add images from IMDb unless they have a clear source and are allowed to use. It is simple to add images as you've been told many times before. Please start uploading files properly and stop reverting my edits! Tom (talk) 17:49, December 27, 2017 (UTC)